I Nearly Get Sliced By A Demigod
by IVolunteerAsDauntless
Summary: Rachel's POV of her first meeting with Percy. Credit to Dragonbookworm1 for the title.


**A/N: Hello, readers and writers alike! I just wrote my first PJO fanfic, which is Rachel's POV of her first time meeting Percy. There is a teeny tiny bit of one-sided Perachel so I am very sorry for making you gag but it was necessary and I suggest you go read some Percabeth fics after to purge the vile memory of Perachel from your mind. Anyways, here is **_**I Nearly Get Sliced By A Demigod **_**(credit to Dragonbookworm1 for helping me with the title). **

* * *

_I Nearly Get Sliced By A Demigod_

One second, I was blowing my nose. The next second, there was a sword in my gut.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?"

The boy was about my age, medium height, messy black hair, and bright sea green eyes. And I'll admit, he was kinda cute, too. The bronze sword that had just somehow passed through my abdomen, leaving me without a scratch somehow, however, was _not _cute in the slightest.

"You're mortal!" the boy exclaimed, dumbfounded.

I looked at him in disbelief. As if he wasn't? "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"

"I didn't—Wait, you can see it's a sword?"

Who did this guy think he was? Was he mocking me? I just rolled my eyes. He wasn't worth my time.

"Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," I responded. Then I unleashed all my questions. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean, not that I'm complaining. Who are you?" I observed him once again, and finally took notice of his clothes. He appeared to be wearing—was that lion fur? I added that to the very long list of questions I had.

I continued to ask as many questions as my brain could process, until the boy snapped his fingers in front of my face and said, "You don't see a sword. It's just a ballpoint pen."

I blinked. He looked like he was concentrating hard on that. Strange. "Um...no. It's a sword, weirdo."

"Who _are _you?" He demanded. Rude. Like _I _was the one that ran a sword through _him._

I huffed and told him my full name: "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now, are you going to answer _my _questions, or should I scream for security?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

"In a hurry or in trouble?"

"Um, sort of both."

I looked over his shoulder and saw a horrifying sight: semi-human creatures with dull gray skin and yellow eyes. I realized then why the boy was so nervous and jittery, why he was "in a hurry and in trouble," and found part of a possible explanation for why his sword had passed right through me.

"Bathroom!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Bathroom! Behind me! Now!"

Fortunately, he listened to me. I didn't want to see him get hurt. He slipped inside the boys' bathroom...and left me to deal with the _creatures. _

As they neared closer, it became apparent to me that the creatures were some form of skeleton, but nothing like you'd see on TV. Up close, their skin was transparent, and I could see their bones.

But I had to save both myself and the boy. So I did what earned me my chatterbox title as a kid: I talked the ears off of anyone in a five foot radius.

"Oh my god! Did you _see _that kid? It's about time you got here. He tried to kill me! He had a sword, for god's sake. You security guys let a sword-swinging lunatic inside a national landmark? I mean, jeez! He ran that way toward those turbine thingies. I think he went over the side or something. Maybe he fell."

The skeletons clattered away towards the turbines. After they moved far enough away, I opened the door for the boy. "All clear. But you better hurry." I hoped I didn't look as bad as I felt.

He peeked around the corner where the skeletons were. "I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"What are those things?" I asked. "They looked like—"

"Skeletons?"

I nodded.

"Do yourself a favor," he told me. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw me."

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That too."

I had one more question, though. "But who are you?"

"Percy Gotta-go!" Then he bolted away.

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was decent. I think it was, because I'm better at one-shots than multi-chapter fics apparently, judging from how horrible my Hunger Games/Divergent crossover is. But that's not the point. Tell me your honest opinion, please! Reviews are awesome. Thanks so much for reading, bye!**

**-IVolunteerAsDauntless**


End file.
